Hotel Transylvania 4
Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Beginning ''(known internationally as ''Hotel Transylvania 4: A New Beginning) is an upcoming American direct-to-video computer-animated fantasy comedy film. It is directed by Karey Kirkpatrick, the film is being written by Genndy Tartakovsky and David P. Smith. ''Produced by Sony Pictures Animation, with animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Featuring the reprised roles of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Keegan-Michael Key, David Spade Steve Buscemi, Fran Drescher, and Molly Shannon,with new stars Josh Peck, Zooey Deschanel, Justin Timberlake, featuring Kevin Hart, and a special appearance Jim Carrey, It is the forth installment in the ''Hotel Transylvania ''franchise and the prequel/spin-off to ''Hotel Transylvania ''(2012) it will be premiered theatrically in Turkey on October 31, 2019 and will be released as a direct-to-video in United States early on July 10, 2019, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and on digital on June 23, 2019, also it will come with a new Sony Pictures Animation short called Rabbit Fight! a Open Season short. Featuring a new hit single by Jude DeMorest feat. Classic. Storyline The film centers back to the beginning at Hotel Transylvania, the youngest daughter of Dracula, named Mavis (Selena Gomez) who remembers her mom and she misses her, and also, Dracula (Adam Sandler) and the rest of the gang is throwing a surprise birthday party of Mavis's birthday extravaganza 'cause she's about to turn 115 this year. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis ** Sunny Sandler as Baby Mavis * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula ** Sandler also voices Lydia, Mavis aunt and Dracula's big sister who came to visit. * Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a mummy. * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's werewolf wife * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's wife. * Josh Peck as Batty the Bat, a clumsy bat. * Zooey Deschanel as Wendy Blob (in blob language), a little green blob who is Blobby's daughter. * Justin Timberlake as Hank 'N' Stein, Frank and Eunice's son. * Kevin Hart as Pedro, Murray's son. * Jim Carrey as Boogeyman, the evil boogeyman. * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, a werewolf puppy. * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby, a green blob. * Jackie Sandler as Martha, Mavis's mom and Dracula's wife who was killed by angry mob. * Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo * Wanda Sykes as Mavis's shrunken head, She was previously voiced by Luenell in the first and second movie. * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Dee Bradley Baker as Diane the Chicken, Lydia's pet chicken. * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Robert Smigel as Marty * Brian McCann as Bigfoot * Paul Brittain as Zombie Plumber Monster Cameo * Calaca Mariachi Band * Gargoyles * Hotel Transylvania staff * Werewolf pups * Esmeralda, Quasimodo's pet rat. * Sentient Tables * Suit of Armors * Shrunken Heads * Headless Coachman * House Keeper Witches * Hydra Heads * Zombies * Dragons * Gillmen * Giant Octopus * Ghosts * Yeti * Mutant Mosquitos * Old Germlin * Elderly Gremlin Soundtrack # Moonlight (feat. Classic) - Jude DeMorest, written by Ammo, Becky G and Julie Frost # Gonna Make You Sweat - Crazy Frog # Bang - Antitta # Whistle (While You Work It) - Katy Taz # Spread My Wings - Owl City, written by Adam Young and Owl City # My Little Mavis (a Lullaby song) - Jackie Sandler, written by Adam Sandler and Robert Smigel # Night of my Life - Group 1 Crew # Dance Like Yo Daddy - RAE, written by Rachel Platten, Dennis White and Lukasz Gottwald Music & Lyric Video * Moonlight (feat. Classic) - Jude Demorest (From Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Beginning) Lyric Video * Dance To Yo Daddy - RAE (From Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Beginning), written by Rachel Platten, Dennis White and Lukasz Gottwald Sneak Peek * A Open Season Short Trailer Song Official Trailer & International Trailer * "We Have Arrived" by RAE feat. Classic Movie Clips * Mavis's Night Flight * Meet Lydia * Dodge Ball! * Alone time * Surprise! (Ending Scene) New Location * Boogeyman's Lair: Paint: '''Kristy Kay '''Design: '''Jim Alles' * Birthday Party Extravaganza: Paint: Kristy Kay '''Design: '''Jim Alles Opening Title * Sony/Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/Sony Pictures Animation - Intro|Logo: Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Beginning (2019) | SD Sound Effects * Teeth, Cartoon - Scooby's Teeth Chatter, Long * Zip, Cartoon - Big Whistle Zing Out * Wilhelm Scream * Cartoon Slide - Double Violin Slide Down * Hit, Cartoon - Break Drum and Bulb Horn Hit * Elephants - Elephant Trumpeting, Three Times, Animal * Bite, Cartoon- Bone Bite A Studio Company * 4K Digital Intermediate by: ColorWorks Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) '''(imagery and animation) A Sony Pictures Animation Short * Rabbit Fight!: A Open Season Short, Directed by Karey Kirkpatrick Cast * Matthew J. Munn as Boog * Andy Samberg as Elliot * Karley Scott Collins as Gisela * Ciara Bravo as Giselita * Max Charles as Elvis * Melissa Sturm as Giselle Presenters * Director: '''Karey Kirkpatrick * Production Designer: Michael Kurinsky * Character Designer: Pete Oswald * Art Director: Mike Moon * Head of Layout: James Williams Trivia * Andy Samberg will be voicing Elliot in a Open Season short. * Matthew J. Munn will revoicing Boog in a Open Season short. Trivia * Three new stars will be the voices of the main characters. * This film will be premiered theatrically in Turkey on October 31, 2019 and be released as a direct-to-film in United States early on July 10, 2019. * The direct-to-video film will be animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks in Culver City, CA. * The direct-to-video-film will be released on DVD and Digital HD. Trivia * This movie will show the beginning when Mavis was born. * The direct-to-film will be the prequel/spin-off. * This direct-to-film will be featured the new songs Jude DeMorest feat. Classic, RAE, Owl City and more. Trivia * The film will be released on digital on June 23, 2019. * This direct-to-video film will come with the sony pictures animation's art book. * Mavis, Dracula and the gang are going back to the beginning in Karey Kirkpatrick's newly-titled Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Beginning. Presenters * Director: Rob Renzetti * Production Designer: Justin K. Thompson * Character Designer: Stephen DeStefano * Art Director: Dan Krall * Head of Story: Todd Wilderman, Michelle L.M. Wong * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno Jr. Credit Songs Song 1 * Moonlight: By Jude DeMorest feat. Classic Song 2 * Dance Like Yo Daddy: By RAE Credits Opening * Sony Pictures Digital Productions '''Presents * A '''Sony Pictures Animation '''Film * '''Hotel Transylvania 4 * Mavis' Beginning * Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Keegan-Michael Key, David Spade, Steve Buscemi, Fran Drescher, Molly Shannon, Josh Peck, Zooey Deschanel, Justin Timberlake, '''featuring '''Kevin Hart, '''and '''Jim Carrey Closing Credits * The End * Directed by: Rob Renzetti * Produced by: Michelle Murdocca, p.g.a * Written by: Genndy Tartakovsky '''and '''David P. Smith * Based on Characters Created by: Todd Durham * Executive Producers: Robert Smigel, Adam Sandler, Fred Wolf, Seth Kearsley * Co-Producer: Todd Garner * Music by: John Powell * Edited by: Joyce Arrastia, ace * Production Designer: Justin K. Thompson * Visual Effects Supervisor: Michel Gagne * Art Director: Dan Krall * Character Designer: Stephen DeStefano * Head of Story: Todd Wilderman, Michelle L.M. Wong * Additional Sequence Directed by: Rob Renzetti * Head of Layout:' Tom Bruno Jr.' * Senior Animation Supervisor: Brock J. Stearn * Supervising Animators: Eric Cheung, Joshua Beveridge, Chad Ellis, Kevin Jackson, Glenn Sylvester, Michael Muir * Digital Producer: Julie M. Groll, '''Production Manager: '''Garrick McLaughlin * CG Supervisors: Jason Greenblum, Michael Ford, Matt Hausman, Andrew McPhillips, Mario Capellari Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:Vampires Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:2019 Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Pictures Category:Prequel films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Children's films Category:Selena Gomez Category:2019 Category:Family Category:Children Category:Spin-off Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Sony Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:Sequels Category:Media Rights Capital Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Movies